


Sleeply Cuddles

by SilverBlueBeauty



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlueBeauty/pseuds/SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Bob and Helen late at night.





	Sleeply Cuddles

It was late, very late in fact. Helen was fast asleep, no doubt exhausted from another day of hero work and Bob who was only just coming to bed had been out with Lucius after being invited to a game tournament. He noticed his wife’s sleeping form and quietly changed into his pyjama bottoms, at the same time deciding to keep his shirt off. He slipped into the covers, careful to not wake Helen and snuggled under the duvet until his was comfortable. Bob left a small kiss on the back of Helen’s neck, which sent a warm sensation through her body. “You okay, honey?” He asked quietly. Helen grumbled in her sleep, forcing herself to speak. “It would be if I could get some sleep.” She mumbled. Bob chuckled softly. “Well, someone’s a little cranky, aren’t we?”   
Helen giggled softly. He leaned close to her, just enough so he could speak into her ear. “Maybe I can fix that.”   
Bob gently sneaked his hand up Helen’s shirt and lightly wriggled his fingers on her stomach. Helen chuckled sleepily. “Bob, stop it.”   
Bob smiled to himself. “I thought you loved being tickled?” He continued his bombardment of tickles, making Helen squirm a little. “Not when I’m trying to sleep, I don’t.” She trailed off into a chuckle. “You love it, honey. You know you do.” She knew he was teasing her. Bob eased off the tickling and settled for circling around her navel. “Bob, please.”   
Bob chuckled softly. He trailed his wriggling fingers around her stomach, making her squirm and sleepily protest even more. He eventually stopped the tickling and instead left gentle strokes up and down her arm. He sensed her relax instantly. “Is this better, honey?”   
Helen signed. “Much better.”   
Bob lazily smiled. “Good. I just love to hear that beautiful laughter of yours.”   
Helen hummed. “You’ll be in for it next time, buster. Just you wait.”   
“Oh, I’ll wait.” He drawled.


End file.
